Horny Times In Beacon Hills
by HarperC23
Summary: When the residents of Beacon Hills get horny they hook up with anyone and everyone they can get their hands on. This is a multiple pairing, NC-17 smut Teen wolf fic


**AN: Welcome to my first Teen Wolf, multiple pairing smut fic. It's pretty much just like Sex Between Glee Characters but for Teen Wolf. However there are A SHIT TON of pairings. Anyway enjoy the first two and leave me some awesome reviews, also the first 10 chapter pairings are listed below.**

 **CH. 1-10 Pairings:**

 **Scott/Kate**

 **Stiles/Sheriff**

 **Liam/Kira**

 **Malia/Derek**

 **Ethan/Deucalian**

 **Melissa/Isaac**

 **Ennis/Aiden**

 **Chris/Allison**

 **Jackson/Coach Finnstock**

 **Rafael/Stiles**

 **SEX BETWEEN TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS (CH.1: Scott/Kate)**

He had to hearing things. There is no way Allison's aunt had just said what she said. Yet there she stood in front of the door to her bedroom, a seductive smile on her lips waiting for his answer. How had this happen? He was just supposed to come over for dinner and not even an hour later he was going through Kate's bag looking for a bullet to save Derek's life. He hadn't even been there a minute before the door behind him closed and Kate stood there with a smirk. They stared each other down before the woman had enough and had said what she had said to him.

"Here's the deal, your hot, I'm hot and incredibly horny. So you eat me out and fuck me real good and I'll never tell anyone about it, what do you say?"

Several thoughts were rushing through Scott's mind, most of them thinking how fucking hot this was and yet wrong. He fought and inner battle until Kate walking over unzipped his jeans and shoved her hand inside, grabbing his hardening cock and pumping it making the boy growl in pleasure.

"Come on Scott, your dick doesn't lie." She said with a smile before she found herself picked up and thrown on the bed.

"If I do this, then it's not just for tonight. I get to fuck you whenever I want. Is that alright with you?" The young boy asked with lust in his eyes and when the woman nodded yes his lips were quickly on hers.

They fought for dominance while they removed their clothes, each ending up in only their underwear when they pulled away. Not being able to wait any longer Scott began kissing down Kate's body while removing her bra and sucking and licking on her tits making the woman groan in pleasure. He focused on one nipple then the other before he found his head being pushed down to Kate's gorgeous pussy.

Smiling at he looked up and saw the woman's plea in her eyes, he sniff it first. The smell was incredible, it made his mouth water and without any more restraint he leaned in and stuck his thick tongue into his girlfriend's aunts pussy. The scream he got in return turned him on beyond belief, not to mention the taste. The woman was delicious, and Scott couldn't get enough, lapping away as her grip in his hair grew tighter.

"Fuck you're good at that, don't you fucking stop!" She screamed loving each lap of her niece's boyfriends tongue on her pussy. This kid was amazing, better than anyone before him and that included Derek and Peter Hale.

Scott growled as he tasted her, she was fucking delicious. It lasted if it could, with screams muffled before finally she screamed loudly that anyone in the house could her as she came, squirting all over the boy's face. Smiling he drank down what he could before licking the remainder off her. As he finished and began to pull away a knock on the bedroom door froze both in their place.

"Aunt Kate are you okay?" Allison asked making Scott realize what he was doing. Yet before guilt could sink in Kate's mouth was sinking down on his cock before pulling back and answering her niece.

"Fine sweetie, be down soon." With that said Allison's footsteps could be heard retreating and when they were finally gone all together it was Kate who was shocked as Scott grabbed her and forced her all the way down his cock making her gag.

"Fucking slut, suck that cock!" Scott growled as he faces fucked the woman below him. Kate gagged as the massive cock kept hitting the back of her throat, but she wasn't about to pull off the amazing piece of meat. Smiling up at the boy she quickened her pace and began taking the entire length stopping for a few seconds as her nose contacted Scott's soft patch of hair. The boy above her was falling apart as he too quickened the pace and the only sounds in the room where the slick sound of Scott's cock getting expertly sucked.

"Fuck Kate, I'm going to cum!" Scott gasped as he felt her hands cup his ass and pull him in closer, not allowing him to pull away and praying the boy got the message.

"Oh, you want me to cum in that whore mouth slut? Fuck yes well here it comes, here it fucking comes!" Scott growled out as his eyes glowed as his dick released spurt after spurt of his delicious jizz. Kate moaned as she swallowed each load before finally pulling back when there was nothing left to take. She was about to speak when she felt the boy grab her and throw her on the bed.

"Don't think we're done here slut, I'm going to fuck that pussy good and hard." The beta growled with glowing eyes as he stroked his cock until it once again grew hard, looking back to his target he smiled as Kate moaned for him to hurry up and fuck her, making sure to show off that amazing pussy.

"God, you have no idea how sexy you are, I wanted to eat you out and fuck you the minute I set my eyes on you." Scott whispered as he lined his cock up with Kate's pussy before stopping.

"Fuck then don't stop, fucking does it!" Kate's words were barely out of her mouth before Scott was slamming inside making the woman below him scream in ecstasy.

"Fuck, that's the best pussy I've ever had, this isn't going to be a one-time thing slut. I'm going to fuck you anytime I want, understand?" Scott hisses as he pulled out only to slam back inside getting another scream from Kate, the only thing keeping her screams from reaching the ears of the people downstairs was the pillow she put in front of her face before screaming out for him to fuck her senseless.

"As you wish." Scott said before doing just that, his thrusting was faster than anyone she had fucked before. The speed and the strength in those thrusts, along with the perfect aim of his cock always hitting her spot made the woman babble out nonsense.

"Such a good pussy, take my cock slut, fucking take it!" The boy groaned as the bed began to move with them, the headboard banging against the wall neither caring whether they were caught anymore or not.

"Fuck me you fucking stud!" Kate screamed

It lasted several minutes with three positions being used before finally both parties announced they were close. It was only seconds later that Kate screamed again into the pillow as her orgasm lead to her juices squirting out and splashing all over Scott. It was the hottest thing either had ever experienced and before long Scott was joining her moaning out her name as he filled her up with spurt and spurt of hot come.

They didn't know how much time had passed before they were able to speak again, smiling at the other as they did.

"That was fucking amazing" Kate said

"Fuck yeah it was, I meant what I said Kate I get to fuck you whenever I want." Scott replied as they got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Same goes for me, whenever I want you, your cock is mine." Kate replied before noticing the living room was empty

"Shit you don't think they heard, do you?" Scott asked looking alarmed then confused when seconds later moans came through Chris's office door. They both walked over and opened the door only to see what caused the sounds. There a few feet away was a very naked Allison laying on her father's desk, legs spread out for the man between them who was currently eating out the girl like crazy.

"Fuck daddy, you're amazing." Allison moaned before smiling at Scott and Kate and getting her father to turn to see his sister and his daughter's boyfriend behind him. Smiling wide he said the hottest thing ever.

"Don't look so surprised Scott, you fucked my sister, I get to fuck my daughter then I'm going to fuck you, sound good?" Chris asked before going back to eating his daughter out as Scott stared back with a growing erection. Yes, that sounded very good.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 1! What did you think? I have always thought Kate/Scott smut would be hot and I plan to write a stand-alone fic with them fucking in that as well. Anyway chapter 2 should be up soon, please remember to leave some awesome reviews!**


End file.
